The goal of the Biometry Core is to collaborate with project investigators in the development and application of statistical methods for design and analysis. This goal is achieved through the following specific aims: 1. To provide statistical design and review of laboratory and clinical studies including feasibility assessment and sample size estimation. 2. To provide statistical collaboration in the execution and analysis of all studies. 3. To interpret the statistical and clinical literature relevant to all projects, and to develop new study design and data analysis procedures to meet study objectives. Biometry support is required in all phases of SPORE studies. During study design the core will address statistical power and sample size issues, and will work with study investigators to ensure that data collection procedures are appropriate to meet study objectives. During study recruitment and follow-up the core provides monitoring reports of study progress. Upon study completion, the core performs statistical analyses in collaboration with study investigators. Core personnel will also prepare and assist in the preparation of manuscripts for publication. The Biometry Core continues to be used by all program investigators in both clinical and laboratory settings.